Unexpected Events
by Kari-Bear
Summary: Due to Kagomes lack of luck she ran in to Naraku's clutches, only to be saved and kidnaped for the second time by the wrong silver haired dog, is there no ending to this madness?
1. Broken Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Doggy Boy or any other characters in this story.

* * *

**Unexpected Events**

Chap1: Broken Beginning

All she could feel was overwhelming pain, her bones were probably badly bruised- luckily, they were not broken. The world did not care for her enough to let her stay unconscious a little longer, so there she is- coming back to her self, a long with all of her memories. Sometimes life can be a real bitch.

How did it start? She doesn't know, doesn't really care. It's not like anyone is going to want to come for her- as if. Usually her silver haired-pal would barge in at the perfect moment and rescue her from the big-bad-wolf, or rather the big bad spider? Not this time though.

Why? Half because he probably doesn't even know she's at Naraku's clutches, she did run off on him after all, and half because he's too busy with that clay-pot-soul-stealer that calls her self Kikiyou. _I can't believe I'm her incarnate. _It's not exactly flattering to be sharing a soul with a grudge-holding mummy from hell, literally. Sure she might have been a big hearted, big eyed sweet little Miko at some point in life- even though that is hard to believe.

Where is that do-gooder now? Ruining Kagome's love life, that's where! And Inu-Baka is off no help by submitting to her cold flirtation, her emotionless-eyes and her hollow words that hold as much meaning as the math homework she left in her locker 500years in to the future.

It all started just like anything else would, she woke up in her way too comfortable sleeping bag that was set on a million of little rocks that hold only one purpose in this confusing void we call the universe, and that purpose is to give Kagome back aches. Sango was scurried off in a corner somewhere, probably protecting her back side even in her sleep. Her monk-buddy was on the other end of the campsite, babying his very red face- also in his sleep. Shippo was cuddled in her sleeping bag somewhere, using his tail as a fluffy blanket oblivious to the torture-pebbles.

There was one thing off with this scene, there was no annoying hanyou nestled in a tree. Not that she could tell, anyway. Being the good sport that she is, Kagome decided to go look for the missing member of her dysfunctional family.

So after (unwillingly) crawling out of her painful but very warm sleeping bag, she grudgingly toddled to where ever her aching legs would take her. After what seemed like a million years of very unwelcome and excruciating walking, she heard a very familiar voice, well muffled sounds. Her legs took her towards the place where the muffled sounds were coming from. Another voice was joined the first. The second one belonged to a creepy lady called Kikiyou.

Even though everybody would expect her to run off crying, the miko was long used to Inuyasha and Ms. Clay-Head meeting at ungodly hours, not that she welcomed these meetings but there was also little Kagome could do. She usually didn't get upset, her and the Hanyou would just argue back and forth for no reason, he'd call her stupid and get his head smashed in to the dirt a few times. Apparently, ramen isn't the only thing he enjoys for dinner.

Oh how she wished this was one of those times, but her luck decided to take a hike when she needed it. Which was like, _now. _Or at least the will power to not claw her own eyes out. The sight in front of her was quite disturbing, and heart breaking to say the least.

The woman who holds a part of Kagome's soul was lying on the floor, her raven hair flowing around in the grass, eyes closed and a smile graced upon her cunning lips. The cause of her happiness was crouching on top of her in a red blur with the legendary fang at his hip. His nose pressed against hers. His amber eyes glowing with love, true love. The king you read about in books, and see in movies. The kind she desperately wanted from him.

Kikiyou had everything Kagome wanted, and yet- she could not entirely hate her. Since she had Inuyasha first, and Kagome was in the wrong time to begin with. That didn't make the pain in her heart any less though, if anything it made it much, much more.

It broke her that despite Kikiyou's empty heart and lack of warmth, Inuyasha loved her with all he had. It ruined her even more because she would have to kill the object of his desires to get her whole soul back to properly wield the Shikon no Tama in the final battle. How does she choose between the happiness of her love, and the life of so many others?

At the same time, maybe his rejection could be a start of something new- something different, maybe her healing process could start from the major break point. Now that she knows he doesn't want her, maybe she can recover the shattered pieces of her heart. But she can't do it by looking at his face day in and day out, she can't do it while listening to his words. It'll have to start by dispatching herself from his protection, and trying to make it on her own.

"Sit." She mumbled- nearly inaudibly, almost a whisper.

Inuyasha's face collided with the ground, he was about to let out a colourful chain of words at his all-too-brave-miko, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. She looked so wrecked; he dreaded being the cause of it.

"Inuyasha, I need to you to listen to me. Please, I need to separate my self from you. It breaks me too much to see you with that woman, it breaks me to see you loving her despite of all she has done too you," Kagome paused, took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm her nerves, "I selfish as this might sound, but no matter what happens- don't come to find me, you have everyone else to help you look for the shards. I'll continue the search on my own until I am ready to face you again…" she swallowed her tears, "promise me this."

When the miko finished what she had to say, she unhurriedly turned her back towards her best friend and hung her head in shame. The hanyou was dumbfounded, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, his vocal chords were refusing to let any sound pass through, after some time he managed to gasp out sounds that vaguely resemble a "I promise." And watched as the female he swore to protect walked away from him.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome returned to the camp with as little sound as her human reflexes can allow, trying to collect her belongings. With hesitation she started walking off- only to look back at her friends, an enormous amount of guilt started over whelming her.

_I need to write a note. _That's the least she could do- she was leaving her friends with out a word, after all. The young girl scrambled for some paper and a pen, and scribbled a note for Sango that conveyed miserable attempts of explaining her sudden departure. Sango would understand, she always did.

Placing the note beside Sango's sleeping bag she finally left, this time way too scared to look back at the life she was leaving- something told her this might be a permanent arrangement

-----------------------------------------------

Traveling for so many hours at a time wasn't hard for her, after all Inuyasha forced that onto her daily, a long with the rest of the companions, but there was something extremely lonely about traveling all alone- at night too. She couldn't stop though, she had to put some distance between herself and the rest of the group.

Kagome's mind was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the shadow stalking her around- until it was too late. The shadow leaped out at her and she plummeted to the ground hitting her head. The Priestess' eyes rolled back and she took a deep, very painful gasp. _Naraku _It was too late though, she was at his clutches and no silver-haired-dog-boy is going to be saving her this time.

* * *

Yes, yes...sorry for the cliffy and the crappy first chapter, I don't even know where the hell I am going with this, but stick around and maybe you'll find out? (I'm kind off curious too.)

I will not bother posting the next chapter unless you people review, so you might as well. :

Sorry for the chappy's shortness.


	2. Knight in a shining armour

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or his crew.**  
**

* * *

**Unexpected Events**

Chap 2

Knight in a shining armour.

Kagome fully realised that what she was going through was completely inaccurate to what her typical feeling should be when held at the control of a cold-blooded-psycho. Accurate or not, she couldn't entirely help the way she was feeling. Kagome was _bored_, completely skull-crushingly bored. She was so bored she wanted to shoot her self because being in pain beats this atrocious tedium.

Shouldn't there be a "How to be a Villain 101" book that taught said villain to keep their hostage's entertained, they might just drop dead from boredom and where does that get the villain? Absolutely no where.

Sure the teen's body was hurting, but her mind wasn't and her mind was under serious demand of entertainment. Kagome was quite sure sitting there (with shackles that weight more than her yellow back-pack, which weighed a ton.) and imagining pink elephants dancing in yellow tutus was not very healthy for the mind. Not very healthy indeed.

"One elephant, two elephant," Kagome was rudely snapped out of her musings by a very evil laugh. Dreadingly she lifted up her big brown eyes to the owner of the laugh. Oh joy, what a big scary surprise- it was Naraku, or at least one of Naraku's baboon-puppets.

What fun he is, he was probably back to trying to break her by going on and on about how Inuyasha doesn't love her, and how she is a bad priestess and not so holy at all.

Nothing Kagome hasn't heard yet.

Nothing she would do a double take over, either.

Kagome desperately wanted to tell this Baboon to shut up and move on with his life, that she doesn't care. The uninterested glances she was sending him obviously didn't work. Could it be possible to be so entangled in self-love and arrogance to not notice that you're driving a person to tears from lack of excitement?

Did Naraku honestly think she was so petty as to cry over the same thing over, and over, and over again; she was bound to get over the Kikiyou-InuBaka thing eventually. Unfortunately Naraku, despite all his evil geniusness, was really thick. Just as soon as she thought she got rid of one super annoying hanyou, out pops up another.

The miko should technically be scared of Naraku, but he couldn't kill her. If he wanted to he would've done so when she wasn't conscious, so there was something else he wanted from her, but what? The stupid idiot wasn't giving out any hints as to what it was. She would have to come up with some way to get it out of him, as soon as he shut his mouth long enough for her to speak- anyway.

She wasn't responding well to his taunts and threats though, all though Naraku was quite positive it was only an act, one he could break through easily. The Miko can't stand up to his great power, and amazing wits. She might pretend to be un-harmed by his words, but he knew better.

"Inuyasha doesn't love you, miko."

"…."

"Last night, when I kidnapped you, he was with Kikiyou- it's a shame you had to see. They were so passionate… hmm no wonder you could run so fast, I didn't know your little-girl-legs had it in you."

"…"

_How dare she, give me that I-don't-care-look! We are all ready aware of the true impact that my words have on her. _The evil (but not so very bright) hanyou thought to himself, waiting patiently for that last string in his captive's soul to break (as if.) His uncharacteristic and strangely beautiful eyes narrowed in a semi-dangerous way.

Finally the priestess' chin lifted up and her deep brown eyes met with his dark purple ones- both swirling with intense power, like ying and yang. A smirk crept up on her pink lips, and her eyes gained a sparkle Naraku didn't like, didn't like at all, her lips opened to let out a squeaky-fan-girl-ish voice.

"Naru-Chan !!"

_How dare_ she_. How dare she give him this- this nickname!_

"Oh Naru-Chaan how could you keep me locked up in these chains all day?" Her lower lip stuck out as she pouted.

He let out a low growl.

"Oohh, there is no need to growl at me Naraku- all I asked if why would you keep me locked up all day? There is_ nothing _to do, these walls aren't very attractive, you know. Not like _you."_

_How dare this miko play games with me. There is no need to get mad though, because Naraku_ always_ gets the last laugh, and this time no different._

"What, you're not in the mood to play? Fine, I'll entertain myself." Kagome turned away from him and started staring at an equally-boring wall that looked identical to the one before. Judging by the red slowly seeping in to Naraku's purple eyes, her little plan was working. _Maybe he'll get so sick of me he'll throw me out._

Naraku's eyes widened slightly as the miko strained her index finger to point at the wall she was staring at, a pink light emerged it self out of her delicate finger and burned in to the wall, using this little "tool" she burned a heart in to the wall. _The miko sure has ways to entertain her self._ He thought to him self, but he was rather amused, too. Not at the events unfolding before him but at his new genius plan. _Maybe I should let her in to the secret a little early._

"Miko, I would not be so happy if I were you."

"Oh, is that so Naraku? You _do_ realise I can just as easily burn this little heart on to your forehead, maybe write my name in it." Kagome purred at him, malice seeping in to her voice.

"That would be very fitting for _our_ future, miko."

_Why did he emphasize the word _our

"What makes you so sure the future will contain you and me at the same time, Naru-_chan?" _She practically spat the last words at him.

"Do not be so sure little miko." A trade mark smile crept on to Naraku's face, his eyes narrowed and the purple in his eyes misted up with pure evil. There was not a strand of pureness left in his heart, he pushed it all out along with his humanity- but Naraku couldn't get rid of it completely, there were doubts that even the jewel could get Onigumo completely out.

Kagome tried to muster up her dirtiest glare, and pictured her self squishing the monster in front of her with her shoe; he was technically a spider after all.

_If only the world was so easy, one squish and our little planet is saved._

_"_So Naraku, what is this plan you speak so fondly of?"

"Well, dear Miko, that is for me to know- and for you to find out" with those last words, he gave her another smile he turned to leave.

_How dare he_! Kagome growled in frustration, and her miko powers took control as she let out a ray of pink light that landed on the (yet again identical) wall inches away from Naraku's face. The air sizzled from the impact of power and the ray left an imprint on the wall. Naraku just laughed at the miko and disappeared in to a different room, the massive door clicked as it locked behind him.

"Maybe I should have aimed it at your eye, jerk." She yelled after him. Her hands strained on the shackles once more.

------------------------------------------------------

After some time, Kagome was still fuming- but not as much, she felt a little better but still wanted to squish a certain spider. Her eyes glared daggers at the door as she felt another aura coming.

"Kagura.."

"I'm so glad you know my name, miko" her smooth voice poured it self in to the room as she shoved the door shut behind her with her foot. Her arms were busy carrying a tray, with contents of which Kagome dare not eat, no matter how hungry she felt and how much her stomach complained. _Never take food from your worst enemy_.

"What do you want?" Kagome spat, still staring daggers at the witch.

"I just brought you some food, miko, what use are you if your starved to death?"

"How sweet of you to care." Kagome's usually chocolate brown eyes gained a red tint.

"Anything for my master's future mate." Kagura purred, as she dropped the tray by Kagome's form and left the room.

_Mate?_

_MATE?_

_You have got to be kidding me._ She screamed in her head. There is no way that will ever, _ever_ happen.

Kagome would rather be dead. Why, oh why did she have to go and get in to a fight with that thick-headed dog boy, she would choose dealing with Kikiyou over being Naraku's mate any day.

The poor miko whimpered helplessly as she stared down at the tiny pool of blood around her arms from where the metal dug in to her sensitive flesh. Oh how she wished for her knight in a shining armour.

* * *

**A.N. **: How evil am I, eh? But that's okay, I love to torture innocent school girls. 3 Please do review or the next chapter will not come. : ((I, after all, do need a reason to write it, right?))

Thank you for the last reviews. 3


	3. Twisted form of Freedom

**Disclaimer:**Nope. Don't own InuYasha. Yet. Bwahaha.

* * *

**Unexpected Events**

Chap1: Twisted form of Freedom.

He was like a ghost, a blur of silver and white. Beautiful, each movement concealed in it self a certain amount of grace that portrayed all of the emotions. Unfortunately that was the only part that portrayed emotion. This man was unreadable, stoic and arrogant: his face always frozen in a neutral expression that conveyed no passion, hatred fear or love, and most of the time he had a four-year-old kid chattering a long beside him. Some beings of this world make absolutely no sense.

Sesshoumaru was following Naraku's scent, it was rather puzzling to his very superior being why his scent was entangled with the human that always hangs around his good for nothing brother. Weren't Naraku and the miko (who's name he does not remember) sworn enemies? That only led to one explanation, the equally-as-useless-human was kidnapped.

Now, why would Sesshoumaru- being a very busy youkai- waste his time on some pathetic female that did not dress decently? If one has never met Sesshoumaru before, they could say it was out of the kindness in his heart. For those who were unfortunate enough to meet him doubted there was a beating substance in his (very toned and masculine) chest. To sum it all up, Sesshoumaru was not very fond of Naraku. He wanted the asshole dead, to be more precise. And if that miko was kidnapped by the Evil-Hanyou that means he had some ingenious plan up his sleeve, and this Sesshoumaru is better off putting a stop to it before the plan can go in to any kind of action.

Not that his brilliance couldn't put the plan to a halt when it was in action, it's just that he liked to be one step ahead of everyone else. So there he was following a futile over-grown spider and a slut. It's as if the heavens were playing a practical joke on his person.

The Lord of the Western Lands was rudely pulled out of his musings by a silly youkai: a boar youkai to be more precise. He heard a scared gasp come out of Rin's lungs.

In one swift motion the Taiyoukai's long aristocratic fingers were wrapped around the boar's neck, ready to squirt the life out of his pitiable being.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait! Wait"

A delicate eyebrow was lifted at the pleading.

"I may have information for you"

The fingers got tighter.

"There is a rumour going around that Naraku-sama wants to marry the human wench." The Boar let out in one breath- it would've reached for another breath but the hand placed delicately around his neck said otherwise.

Sesshoumaru let out a distasteful 'humph' as he flung the corpse away from his body. "Ah, he does have a new plan."

"Jaken"

A scrawny toad-like creature waddled his way to the stoic lord's form.

"Yes my lord?" he croaked.

Even though Jaken has been Sesshoumaru's "loyal" servant, the Tai Youkai has yet to get used to Jaken's creaking voice.

"Take Rin back to my castle, with Ah Un."

Before Jaken could mumble his cries of protest and distaste toward Sesshoumaru's useless ward- the Stoic prince was gone following Naraku's trail.

Alone, Sesshoumaru could finally catch some speed. He cared for the little girl, but her fragile human body could only move so fast. With out anyone slowing him down, he could go with traveling like a blurr to most anyone's eye, even the eye of a Youkai.

After some time of traveling, Naraku's current place to-hide-his-cowardly-ass came in to view. It was a dark castle, with wine enclosing the stone walls in deadly embrace. All that was missing was a dark cloudy night, some rain and a lightning ominously shattering the darkness.

Of course it was broad daylight, on a warm spring day. Not that Sesshoumaru cared much for what day it was- his busy self had more important things to do. Like save his brother's whore.

Sesshoumaru had to get in to the castle unnoticed, he didn't feel like exerting his energy on useless, weak youkai. The Miko's scent told Sesshoumaru exactly where she was, so he knew what part of the castle to enter from.

Naraku would've caught sight of Sesshoumaru, but he was way too busy cackling evilly at his genius plan and there for not paying attention to the surroundings of his Castle.

This is what happens when you love your self way too much.

Kagome was petrified. The letter 'm' was playing like a broken record on her vocal chords.

"M..m..m…m..m..m" her common sense has yet to comprehend the true horror of what is to happen to her. Her body was frozen in utter disbelief, this was a nightmare.

A really bad horrible nightmare. Something sick and twisted that-

Kagome got brought out of her musings by an unfamiliar aura entering her cozy, comfortable and spacious room. Ha.

She looked up weary expecting another youkai daunting her. Except this time, she was way too alarmed to be bored. The vision that greeted her was unexpected to say the least. A man in white- with long silver hair, white clothes…and a furry thing on his shoulder.

Her jaw dropped about a mile.

"………………Sessh-?"

Oh great. What the _fuck_ was he doing here? Two of her biggest enemies in one… where ever the hell that she was. Not good, not good. One had plans to mate her and the other had plans to… kill her on the spot probably.

"Um..hi." she mumbled. Her eyes still glued to his white icy form.

The icy form didn't say anything. He disappeared.

Wait what? He disappeared?

Kagome knew youkai were special, but they aren't magicians.

A pressure came off of Kagome's delicate wrists, she looked at them to find deep gashes in to her now infected and red skin. But no shackles.

The raven haired girl looked up at Sesshoumaru- with questioning in her eyes.

"Follow me." He said, truly a man of few words.

Even more dazzled and dumb stricken, Kagome tried to holler her self up, with great difficulty, and followed the man with the gorgeous silver locks- to a very twisted version of safety.

Sesshoumaru expertly lead Kagome out of the castle. She followed him silently still trying to comprehend this weird change of circumstances.

_Fate sure has a funny definition of a night in a shining armour._

After some time- Kagome came to her senses. She slowly turned to Sesshoumaru, still slightly confused.

"Um.. thank you… I think." She said, with uncertainty tainting her soft voice.

"For what?"

"For.. saving me?"

"Don't be so sure of that, miko, Naraku is plotting something that involves you, there for you are dangerous to the well being of my Lands."

Kagome had a look of confusion in her eyes.

"That, miko, makes you my prisoner."

She gasped. _Oh god, what have I gotten my self in to. _At that very moment, Kagome wasn't so sure which was worse- being with the man who had something up his ass, or a spider that wanted to mate her.

Is it too late to be back with Inu-jerk and his Clay-pot whore yet?

* * *

And this took me how many years? Five? Sorry guys.. I kind of forgot I was writing this. .>;

Short attention span.

It happens.

Hahaha. Enjoy and review, since reviews make me want to write more. xD

Even though I don't know where to go from here.. I should really start thinking my plots through.


End file.
